Louise's familiar, Windalf: the beast wizard
by readerk10
Summary: Just something that came out of my head. It's an OC story so, don't like...don't read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: here comes the Beast wizard!

**Okay… this story will have some materials from my Accel story but it just got me when I tried making another chapter… also It's an OC story, if you don't like it then stop now and leave. As for those who stayed… hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was a bright day in the city. A young boy about 17-years old; he had spiky black hair that slightly covered his ocean-blue eyes… he wore a bright yellow long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless gray jacket over it with black slacks with a double-door buckle leather belt and sneakers, on his left middle finger was a black ring with a yellow mask while in his right middle finger was the same black ring but with same imprint of the double-door on his buckle.

"Man, walking around sure makes me tired" the boy yawned "maybe a nap can make me feel better" then he went to a nearby bench for a nice nap, unknown to him that an opportunity will change his life.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world where magic was common everywhere with magical when people use these gifts they are called nobles and those who can't are called commoners, therefore the nobles consider themselves _above_ the common folk.

Sadly only few nobles knew this and even fewer tried to give equality but were rejected due to high standards of ego. But enough of that, let's move to Tristain academy.

Here we find young children learning to control their power and what kind of element they use, all of the show promise and may have potential to become good wizards. Unfortunately there is one who isn't doing well.

She was Louise Franciose Blanc de la Valliere and sadly she was given Louise the zero for not making a single spell and she was mocked by saying she has zero chances to be a good spellcaster, on the plus side she was able to make a spell although it ends up exploding.

Today was the day that Louise and the class started to summon their familiar, one-by-one each student summoned their partners with each looking different than the last; some were big, some were small and others were plainly indescribable.

Now it was Louise's turn to summon her familiar she started her ritual to summon her familiar, Louise heard that there will be zero chance of getting one but she drowned them out because she was focused on getting her servant for life and perhaps some who understands her.

Little did she know that she was about to get her wish

* * *

As usual the spell ended up in an explosion making everyone cough at the smoke, when it blew away what they saw surprised them. Louise summoned a human, for a while they were silent and then they laughed.

The girl was embarrassed and she tried to talk to her teacher about this mistake meanwhile the boy groaned the sudden feeling dizziness and a slight headache.

'Oh my head…' he groaned 'what happened… where am I?'

Once he looked up he saw people wearing capes and creatures around him, most of them were quiet since it's not their place to comment while a few girls looked away with a bit of red on their faces.

'What is this place?' he looked around seeing a castle, walls and towers around him.

**Well, well… it's been a long time since I've been here**

'Chimera!' he thought 'you know this place?'

**Yes** Chimera answered **and sadly, you're not in your world boy**

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT IN MY WORLD!?' The boy snapped

**I mean that you are not in normal grounds **Chimera spoke **didn't you notice the difference?**

'Now that you mention, I do sense a lot of magic around me'

**That's right… uh-oh, kid we'll have to cut the connection. People coming toward you**

The boy looked to see three people coming; one was a slightly bald middle-aged professor, another was a beautiful dark-skinned teenager with bright red hair covering her left eye and lastly a cute little girl with long pink hair.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valliere but the contract must be complete" the professor chided

"Fine" the little girl grumbled as she held the boy's face close to hers "be glad that I'm doing this"

'What did she mean by that?' he was pulled down to be kissed 'oh, that's what she meant'

**I think that you should give it back** Chimera spoke **after all… she doesn't want to be alone**

'I guess so' the boy held Louise down and gave back the kiss with ferocity surprising the girl and everyone watching.

**Oh man** Chimera chuckled** this is just good to not watch**

Louise struggled, trying to push him away but she was held tightly, she never felt so warm in her mouth before and before long she passed out from the kiss.

"Oops" the boy laughed nervously "I guess I went a bit far"

He then looked up to see most of the crowd covered in red color but the professor dismissed the class and they dispersed going anywhere. He looked down to Louise still unconscious on his arm, he walked up to the professor

"Excuse me" he spoke "but where is her room?"

The professor told the directions of the girl's room

"Thank you sir" he shook hands with the man letting a good glimpse of the ring on his left middle finger and the mark on his right hand when he hoisted Louise on his shoulder

The boy left leaving the professor thinking 'I know I saw those symbols before' he then dashed to the library to find out his discovery.

* * *

Meanwhile the boy carried his passenger all the way to her room without noticing a few girls flushed faces. Once inside he placed the girl on the bed and wait for her to wake up and I took a seat next to her bed.

Just then he looked at his right hand to see runes marked over it "that's strange" he hummed "there was no mark on my hand before"

**It seems to me that you had a contract **Chimera snickered

"Beg pardon?" he interjected

**That kiss from before… was a pact of the contract**

"So what you're saying is that I became a servant to the girl?" he presumed "HA! That's crazy"

**You've made a contract with a phantom** Chimera added **and now you're thinking that the contract with the girl there is crazy?**

"Point taken" he sighed "since my master is out cold, care to enlighten me on how you know this place?"

**I'd be glad too**

And so Chimera told the boy everything he knew about the world filled with magic, from classes of people to their social government until to the priorities of which country can regulate

"Wow" the boy sighed "that's one hell of a story there Chimera"

**You are not the only one that was worthy to carry my power and is strong enough to survive** Chimera murmured

* * *

Just then the girl groaned signaling that she is waking up, the boy looked on to see her rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out.

"Hello there" he smiled "had a good rest?"

She screeched at seeing her familiar as if the whole contract was a dream and with a quick use of her wand the whole room exploded… after finding the window to let the smoke out, the two looked at each other sternly.

"Was that really necessary?" He sighed

"I-I didn't know that it was real" she looked away with red on her cheeks "b-besides you were so r-rough on the contract"

"Oh you mean the kiss?" he chuckled "I thought you could use some _passion_ in the ritual"

"T-that's not the point!" her face getting redder "besides you are my servant, from today and on you will follow what I say"

"Since we are now taking it all in, I think exchanging names are in order" He coughed a bit clearing his throat "I'll go first, my name is Scott Manson former nomad now turned familiar"

Since Scott finished his introduction, the girl righted herself and spoke "I am Louise Franciose Blanc de la Valliere; youngest daughter of the Valliere family of Tristain"

With introductions aside Louise ordered Scott to clean her clothes, the boy was carrying the basket down the halls with a few people staring at him a moment.

"Hey do you think _really_ Louise summoned him?" a girl asked

"I wonder if he's even a familiar" another one accused

'What's wrong with them?' Scott thought

**It's just their ego** Chimera spoke **you know what they're thinking if a being is spoiled**

'I see' he sighed again 'I wonder if there is anyone in the noble status who actually _cares _forthe common folk?'

**Sadly there are only few** Chimera sighed **and they were not told of the treatment of their fellow kind**

"Jerks' he muttered

While Scott conversed on he didn't realize that he was outside washing the clothes Louise requested, during the chore Scott realized something.

'T-that's right! I haven't had anything to eat since I got here' he placed his hand over his belly

**Relax will you?**

"How can I not?" Scott hummed sternly "I'm pretty sure you're eating my life right now Chimera"

**That's because I couldn't find food when we made the contract** Chimera reasoned **and now that we're in the magic world, I can wait a bit longer for my meal**

Scott was relieved at that Chimera was willing to wait for the meal but that will wait, in the meantime he had clothes to dry for her mistress since she'll need them in the morning.

* * *

Back at the room Scott carried the basket full of clean clothes and placed her uniform on the small table. After a few minutes Louise woke up feeling well rested, she wasted no time dressing herself up since the girl was to get ready for breakfast.

As the two walked, Scott couldn't help but feel uneasy with all this, after all this wasn't his style to begin with. They were now in the mess hall where all students get their food and apparently to enjoy the morning.

Scott on the hand wasn't so fortunate…what he got was small plat filled with scraps and no drink

'You've gotta be kidding' he sighed but since he was just a familiar and not a person made it difficult for him 'well I'll just find my own food then'

Scott quietly exited the room and walked down with his gut growling a bit

"I have to eat something" he groaned while clutching his belly "I wish I could know where the kitchen is"

"Um…excuse me" a shy voice spoke

Scott turned to see a cute maid looking at him with worry

"Are you feeling okay?' she asked

"Just hungry" Scott answered

The maid gasped and took him to the kitchen. Scott was happily eating his meal thanks to his new friend who introduced herself as Siesta, the two chatted for a while getting to know each other.

"Ahh" Scott sighed "thanks for the meal, I feel much better" he patted his gut 'now if only I can get my other meal'

"There's no need to thank me" Siesta smiled "it's my job to do so"

**Hey Scott** Chimera spoke **I think that girl likes you**

'Quiet you'

* * *

After the nice acquaintance of the two, Siesta left to do her chores around the academy and Scott decided to walk around the open area of the academy to enjoy the day. He then looked at his right hand scrutinizing the runes that marked him as Louise's servant

'I wonder if this mark does something?" he mumbled while scratching his hair

When Scott looked up he saw a big light blue dragon looking down on him with its eyes filled with innocence and curiosity.

'Is that a dragon?' he was quite surprised to see a creature

**I believe it is** Chimera confirmed

'Then why isn't it eating me?' he asked

**Remember that ritual when you got here?** Scott nodded **apparently each creature carried different aspects of their masters**

'Okay I get your point that this isn't the typical dragon' he hummed while the dragon lowered its head and rubbed against him.

Scott was surprised to see the creature do that, as a natural reaction he placed his hand on the dragon and the runes on it started to glow.

"Wow" he awed the glowing on his hand "this is surprising"

"Kuu?" the dragon spoke looking at Scott

"It's probably because I touched you" he paused at what he said "did I just understand your question?"

They looked at each other questioningly and Scott decided to continue, he found out that the creature is named Sylphid and she was the familiar of a girl named Tabitha

"I know that it's nice to have someone to talk to but I should go" he spoke "I'm sure that anyone who saw this will find it weird"

Sylphid understood that and she gave a lick to Scott as a gesture that the dragon liked him before leaving.

"Wow, I never thought that she would be affectionate with me"

**There's a first time for everything**

Scott shook himself to get the slobber off, once done he decided to go back to the kitchen and get a little snack, while walking there he saw the nobles in the courtyard relaxing and talking with others.

'I guess classes are done for the day' when he turned he saw Siesta delivering sweets to the tables around her

"Hey Siesta" he waved to the girl "do you need help with those cakes?"

For the next minutes Scott and Siesta were busy delivering pastries

* * *

Meanwhile in an office Osmond was busy finishing his documents and was trying to fight the dreaded paperwork to get his rest and Ms. Longueville was trying to assure the headmaster to take it easy or he will break his back.

Just then the professor came rushing in with two books in his hands and he was out of breath.

"Ah, Jean Colbert" Osmond smiled "what brings you here?"

"I'm here because I have something you need to see" he answered

Osmond then turned serious "Ms. Longueville… will you please leave the room"

The secretary looked questioningly before leaving, Osmond looked back at Colbert "now then Colbert, what is that you need me to see?" he asked

"At the familiar summoning ritual, Louise summoned an unusual servant" Colbert explained "but when the ritual was complete, I saw a fascinating mark on his right hand" he opened one book on a particular page and showed it to Osmond

"I see" he studied the runes "it seems that Ms. Valliere has potential after all"

"But that's not all" Colbert interjected

"Hm?"

"I saw the familiar was wearing a ring with a strange mark, so I looked it up on the older archives and found this" Colbert opened the second book and showed not just the symbol but the bearer of its mark

Osmond was wide-eyed to the figure in the book "it can't be…" he looked at it closely then closed the book and sighed

"Headmaster…?" Colbert spoke

"I never thought he would surface again" Osmond sighed

"You've heard of him?"

"Yes, but he was from legend" Osmond nodded "I would say that it would even be the time when Brimir founded magic"

"That can't be possible!" Colbert exclaimed "if that were true then he would be immortal"

"Or perhaps he has passed his ability to someone worthy to carry it" Osmond suggested

* * *

While that happened Scott was at the courtyard, he was challenged to duel that apparently helping a cute girl find Guiche who was already with another girl named Montmorency. After an argument and a hard hit from them, Guiche was sad. He needed someone to blame and Scott was it, filled with anger and denial… the challenge was set

"You will pay for what you did to me" Guiche declared

"I don't see anything wrong with what I did" Scott replied "after all… that girl asked for where you are, and I showed her where you were… I didn't know that there was another girl with you"

The crowd nodded at Scott's answer with most of the boys agreeing with him. They knew that Guiche would be in trouble and it would be soon which just the blond mage angry.

"Since you talk too much, let us settle this!" with a wave of his flower a petal flew off lading to the ground and changed into a bronze statue.

Scott was awed to see this kind of magic "wow I never thought you could do that"

"HOLD IT!" someone shouted

Everyone turned to see Louise and Siesta going through the crowd until they reached Scott

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Louise screeched "HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN"

"Yes… I think" Scott replied

"Please Scott" Siesta pleaded "you don't stand a chance"

"You're saying I'm in danger?" they nodded "perfect!"

Everyone just looked as if he was crazy… little did they know that there will be a surprise in this fight

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Louise shouted "THIS IS DANGEROUS"

"That may be true" Scott then smiled "but danger…is opportunity"

That one sentence sets Scott to show everyone who he is. He placed his right hand over his belt

**Driver on!**

The belt got slightly bigger with slots on each side of the buckle. Everyone's eyes are now focused on him. Scott raised left hand starting his transformation.

"Hennn-shin!" he closed his left hand and punched it over the left ring slot

**Set!** Then he twisted his wrist **Open!**

The gate opened revealing bright light inside

**L-I-O-N...LION!**

A yellow magic circle appeared in front of Scott, it moved towards him changing his appearance. He was wearing a black bodysuit with white gloves, his armor was mostly black with gold covering his forearms and shins, a lion head on his left shoulder and his helmet was bright gold with fanged silver mouth guard with large green eyes. If one looked closely at his belt, they would see a gold lion in the center with four animals beside it which consists; falcon, chameleon, dolphin and buffalo

Everyone who saw this was stupefied to see Scott change... and with magic too!

"Wh-who are you?" Louise asked the question for everyone

"I'm a ring-bearing wizard…Beast!" Scott declared "now, it's time to eat"

* * *

At the headmaster's office, Ms. Longueville came in about a duel being made. Colbert was about to stop the fight but Osmond stopped him, saying that this duel could give them the answers they might have. He casted a spell on the mirror to get a view on the duel, once done they saw Louise's familiar transform into something else.

"I-I don't believe it" Colbert awed "di-did he use magic?"

"So it is true" Osmond leaned back "you did come back"

"Headmaster" Ms. Longueville spoke "just who is he?"

"He's a ring-bearing wizard"

* * *

Back at the courtyard Guiche was able to shake off his stupor "wizard or not, you will pay for your crime …attack my Valkyrie!"

The golem rushed forward throwing a punch at its target but Scott blocked the attack and delivered a knee strike making the golem stagger back. Scott then delivered a high kick breaking the golem's head away.

Everyone was shocked that this happened… but when the bronze statue disappeared, it left a yellow magic circle, then it moved toward Scott's belt making a gulping noise making him sigh in content, which made everyone shocked again

"Y-you can eat magic?" Guiche stammered

"Don't let me stop you" Scott smiled "please continue"

Guiche waved his flower with petals going on the ground creating six Valkyries

"It looks like can get satisfied after all" Scott placed his hand over his belt and pulled out the dice saber, he dove in straight at them

He slashed each one making the slower and breakable and he jumped back

"Let's make this more interesting"

He placed a green ring on his right finger and punched it on the right ring slot

**Chameleo! Go! Ch-Ch…Ch-Ch-Chameleo!**

Scott extended his right arm; a green cape was donned with a chameleon head as his shoulder pad.

He dove in again delivering rapid slashes making the bronze statues a complete mess

"Heh, time for the final course" he rolled the wheel of his weapon and punched the ring on the other side

**Three! Saber strike!**

In one swing he slashed his weapon releasing three chameleons attacking the six golems and each exploded, Guiche unfortunately was blown away from the blast with a few burn marks on his body, the magic which created them appear and moved toward Scott's belt making more gulping noises

"Aah" he sighed "that's a nice meal" he looked at the hurt blonde "it seems that you got hurt, I can fix that"

He changed the green ring with a blue one and punched it on the ring slot

**Dolphi! Go! Do-Do-Do-Do-Dolphi!**

The cape changed from green to blue with a dolphin head, he walked towards Guiche and pointed his ring at the blond mage who covered himself for fear to be attacked… but it was the opposite, instead he was covered in blue sparkles removing the pain from his body.

Everyone was shocked for a third time in a row. Guiche couldn't believe it and decided to ask

"Why?" He asked "why would you help me after I all I've done"

"2 things" Scott replied "1 is to show you and everyone here that magic can't solve everything, and 2 is to show everyone that I am different"

He closed his belt changing him back to normal he then turned around and left the crowd with only Louise and Siesta following him.

"I know that you girls would want some answers but let's save for tomorrow" Scott spoke "I'm sure that there are enough surprises for one day"

Louise wanted to argue on that but her familiar is right…there will answers tomorrow for now a good rest will make this day go faster

* * *

Osmond, Colbert and Ms. Longueville just stared at the mirror's fading before seeing their reflection. The headmaster just sighed back to his chair thinking on what he saw

'That boy not only carries the power, but he has a heart to show that he is worthy of that magic'

"Headmaster" Colbert "shouldn't we tell the royal advisory about this?"

"No" Osmond answered "if they knew that this boy carried such power, then they will take him away for their own reasons"

The professor nodded, no one should lose their freedom to such reasons. And he decided to keep it secret also.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey there, Hope you liked the chapter, this story just got me in the head randomly. We all know that in the original story Louise would summon Gandalf the weapon master so I decided to use Windalf the beast tamer. Hence the reason I used Kamen Rider Beast as the familiar.

Secondly no phantoms since it would complicate the story (at least to me) I already planned ahead for that

Finally in Kamen Rider Wizard series the phantoms called Beast the primitive wizard it can only assume that the creator and user of the Beastdriver would be around Brimir the founder of magic's era

That is all


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Legend of the ring-bearing wizard

Another day passed Tristain academy. Word spread out that Guiche lost to Louise's familiar, who can use _magic!_ It beckons everyone's minds that how could a familiar use magic, Even Louise had the same thought.

Meanwhile Scott was taken by Siesta to the kitchen for his meals with the other servants happily greeting him when they heard that he won a duel against Guiche. They celebrated his deed by a hearty meal, every member of the staff were glad that someone like them was just as strong.

"Oh Scott" the head chef known as Marteu smiled "you have done something that we commoners _cannot_ do"

"And that is?" Scott asked as he ate

"Standing up to a noble of course!" he beamed "by the way I heard from Siesta that you used some kind of magic during the duel, is that true"

"She said that?" Scott looked at the maid who giggled at him

He sighed "it's true" Scott showed his beast ring on his finger "this is what I have to access magic"

Scott exchanged a few words with the staff for a few minutes before leaving the kitchen and walking to the academy

'I wonder what other types of magic can be used on this world?' he thought while walking inside the academy 'hey Chimera'

**Hmm?**

'You said that there was someone before me using your power right?' He asked

**That's right** Chimera answered

'What was he like?'

**From my time, he was cunning enough to trick me into a contract with him and was merciful to feed me in exchange for my magic**

'Do you remember his name?'

**Sadly…I don't remember**

"Scott!" A voice called

He turned around to see Louise and the professor he met earlier when he was summoned to the magic world

"Can I help you?" Scott asked

"Yes, there has been word of you using strange magic" the professor answered "I would like you and Louise to come with me to the headmaster's office"

'Oh boy' Scott gulped at hearing that 'I don't know what to answer'

**Relax will ya** Chimera sighed **you'll only tell them about the powers you hold and how you came in possession of it**

'Oh…' he was now relieved 'that makes it easier'

* * *

The three walked into an office where the headmaster was expecting them and Ms. Loungueville who was curious about this power

"Good to see you two here" the headmaster "and thank you for escorting them here Jean Colbert" he then turned to the two

"What is this about headmaster Osmond?" Louise asked, even though she knew what the answer was

"It's about your familiar Louise" Osmond spoke "he carries magic that was unusual to society and perhaps the only one to be used since Brimir's creation of magic"

Louise stepped back in shock. She heard that her familiar carried a type of magic that was used since the founder's era of magic.

'So he knows a bit about you Chimera' Scott though when he heard from the headmaster's words and he stepped forward

"So you've heard of my power?" he asked

Osmond nodded

"Tell me…have you heard the legend of the beast Chimera?"

Osmond nodded again "yes, I have" he answered

Now everyone was listening in, what does the beast Chimera have to do with Scott's ability to use magic?

"The legend says there was a creature made of different creatures known as Chimera" Osmond started with everyone listening in to the tale "the creature roamed the lands feeding off magic around the area"

Except for Scott, Everyone is stupefied at the legend, a beast that can devour magic? That's impossible!

"But then Brimir fought the beast until an aide helped him trap Chimera into an artifact saving the world" Osmond finished

'It seems that the legend about you was told differently huh Chimera?' Scott thought to his tenant

**Let them** Chimera replied** they're only telling what they were told**

"I see" Scott nodded "Is that all?"

Osmond nodded "now tell me how you came in possession on this magic, was it given to you?" the headmaster asked

"No" Scott answered "I discovered it by curiosity"

"Please explain" the headmaster gestured

"It all started when I was still a nomad…"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Scott was at a mountain cave, he heard rumors that something was inside, like its calling to someone…he entered inside feeling curious about this feeling but he fell through a hole below and stumbled on the ground

"Ugh…" Scott groaned "I need to watch my steps if that happens again"

He looked up to see a small pedestal with an item on top, curious he walked towards the object and took it. At first nothing but upon closer inspection of the item looks like a bulky buckle, with that in mind Scott placed it over his waist and suddenly it s locked in place.

"Okay… that was weird" Scott looked at his newly acquired belt, he looked back at the pedestal and saw a black ring with a yellow mark on top.

Scott wore the ring on his left middle finger, once worn he was in a trance…he punched the ring on rthe left ring slot

**Set!** He twisted his wrist** open!**

Scott woke up seeing empty void around

"What is this place?"

**So you are my new vessel** A voice echoed

Scott turned around to see a creature unlike any other; the beast had a lion head with green eyes, a red buffalo body, on the left was blue dolphin acting as a wing, an orange falcon acting as a right wing and a chameleon on the back with its tongue out acting as a tail.

"Who…" he breathed deeply "_what_ are you..?"

**I am Chimera** the beast announced **now that introductions are done let's get on with the contract**

"A contract..?"

**Yes a contract** Chimera nodded **you wore the belt right?**

Scott nodded

**I'll give you a short explanation about this** Chimera said **as you can see, I'm not a normal animal, I feed off on magic**

"Wait, hold it" Scott interrupted "you're saying that you _eat_ magic?"

**Correct** Chimera nodded **and with you forming a contract with me means that you have to feed me**

"And _how_ do I do that?" he interjected

**You fight them of course** Chimera answered **and with that done, I'll wait for my meals inside you**

The beast moved toward Scott and flashed in a gold light while moving in his body signaling that the contract is complete

**L-I-O-N…LION!**

Scott was back in the real world when the belt called out its transformation donning him with the power of magic.

"What the-?" he felt his body suddenly covered with armor "Okay, now that I know it's real… where should I start finding a nice meal?"

**-Flashback-**

* * *

"And that's how I got this power" Scott finished looking at the dumbstruck people around him "anymore questions?"

Osmond was first to recover "yes there is" he spoke "Is there any conditions about the contract you with the beast now living inside you?"

"Only one" Scott replied "if I don't get a nice supply of magic… I will die"

That crossed the line

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL DIE!?" Louise screeched when she recomposed herself

Scott sighed "you saw how I was able to eat magic from the duel right?"

She nodded

"If I don't find and eat magic constantly then Chimera will take my life" he replied

All was silent at hearing Scott's condition and after a while Osmond finally spoke

"One more thing...just how did you use magic?"

"That's because I use this"

Scott showed the headmaster his rings and then explained what animal were used and their abilities for combat

"Thank you for your cooperation, you two can go now"

Scott and Louise left the office with the three adults to their thoughts.

"Headmaster" Ms. Longueville finally spoke "do you really think he was telling the truth?"

"It doesn't look like he was a liar from the start" Osmond answered "I'd like to think that he would be the only one to carry than any of us right now"

"I'd like to believe that too" Colbert followed "he may possess powerful magic, but he has not raised his hand against us to feed the beast living inside his body"

* * *

Back at the dorm Louise threw another fit of anger when Scott complained about his…bed. Thankfully he was out in the hallways rather than inside Louise's room.

'I'll let her sort it out herself' Scott hummed while walking around the dorm until he saw a red salamander in front of him. Feeling curious, he knelt down looking at the reptile who was looking back at him.

He placed his right hand over the salamander and the runes glowed giving him communication with the creature

"Hello there, do you need something from me?" he smiled

The reptile cooed at my touch giving me his answer, his name was Flame and he was commanded by Kirche to retrieve me into her bedroom. She must've seen Scott beat Guiche and decided to meet him personally.

"Okay Flame" I smiled "lead the way"

* * *

I followed my new friend to his mistress' quarters who of course was expecting him. The girl was beautiful in every way of a man's fantasy; her vibrant red hair complimented h dark skin it was hard for a man to resist her sleepwear doesn't make easier to resist. Luckily, Scott was able to do that, if he didn't he would've fainted at first glance.

"Thank you Flame" she smiled at her familiar and the she looked at Scott with sultry eyes "ah, my guest has arrived" she gestured to her bed "please sit next to me"

Scott was hesitant at first but since the girl was so calm he decided to follow her request. What he didn't expect was that Kirche had pushed him down on his back with her eyes looking very predatory.

"Uh… may I ask why you're looking at me like that?" Scott felt uneasy seeing her like this

"Oh don't be like that" Kirche smiled "after that display magic, you caught my attention, and when men who has my attention deserves some…_affection_"

But then they were interrupted

"KIRCHE!"

The two looked at an open window seeing a man float outside, when he asked about Scott Kirche took out her wand and made a quick fire spell making him fall to the ground

"Uh" Scott gaped "will he be okay?"

"Yes he'll be fine" kirche nodded "now, let's get back to us before-"

"KIRCHE!"

When they looked back at the window, instead of one but _three_ men at the window they ranted at someone else with the lovely Kirche.

'Wow' Scott hummed 'who would've thought that she wanted so much attention'

The girl got irritated and snapped her fingers making her familiar got into action and breathed fire at the intruders and they fell to the ground.

Scott pushed Kirche aside surprising her

"As nice it is to try and get to know you" Scott sighed "it would be best that I should leave"

"Aww" Kirche pouted "why should you go know?"

"You do realize that I'm the familiar of Louise right?" she nodded "I get the feeling that she hates you and I'd rather not get her wrath"

Kirche sighed that she didn't get to spend time with him but to her surprise he clasped her hands with his

"But…whenever I have free time, I'll spend some of it to know you…properly" he smiled

Kirche was speechless, she was one that took the direct approach, but she never thought that someone would want her in a slow pace... this was not her league, but something in her felt different. When he went out the door Kirche checked her heart and felt a different beat

"What is this feeling?" she asked herself and then the beating continued until sleep took her

* * *

Scott was walking back to Louise's room hoping that she was calm when he checked inside

'I hope she was able get to sleep now'

When he got inside Louise was already snoozing on her bed. Slowly he went to her side and brushed some hair letting get a good look at her cute face.

'Oh Louise' he smiled 'I hope you remain strong to the end'

And with that he went to the floor trying to get comfortable on the hay he's on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Familiar exhibition match

It was morning and Scott left the kitchen after another pleasant conversation with the staff, he went onwards to the courtyard to see a familiar red-haired girl, she was sitting alone with her familiar looking a bit off than calm.

'What's wrong with her?' Scott questioned

**I think she's thinking about your time with her** Chimera answered **she probably couldn't stop thinking about it**

Looking closely, Scott can see that Kirche is alone, usually the girl was supposed to be with another guy since she has the ability to charm. But now her salamander, Flame, was the only company.

'I wonder why she acts like that?' Scott hummed

**I think it has to do from last night** Chimera replied

"I guess that I should keep my word" he sighed

**You go do that**

Scott made his way to her, Kirche saw him and smiled gently. He took a seat in front of the girl.

"It seems that I have gained your interests to focus only on me huh?" he smiled

"Indeed" she nodded "ever since last night I cannot stop thinking about our next encounter"

And so the two spent the next hour knowing each other, they had a good time and even shared some laughs from time to time. Eventually Kirche had to go train Flame for the Familiar Exhibition match tomorrow.

* * *

Scott walked around the grounds seeing students train their familiars like there's no tomorrow. A few mages tried some accessories on their familiars to make them look good.

'Seems like this exhibition is what everyone was hoping for'

**More likely that these mages wanted to show how great they are with their familiars** Chimera replied

Scott saw Kirche commanding Flame and the salamander breathed fire and shaping it in swirls

'It seems that Kirche was able to make a nice lightshow' he smiled

"That's wonderful Flame" Kirche "with your flames and my wonderful idea, we will succeed for sure"

"K-Kirche!" Guiche screamed "p-please try to control your flames!"

The blond earth mage was cowering because he and his familiar almost got burned by Flame's practice run

Scott laughed at the scene but stopped since he had thoughts about his mistress Louise.

'I wonder if Louise will put me in the exhibition match?' he hummed

**I would say that she will.** Chimera nodded **after seeing you in action, it would be likely that she would even force you to join**

'I wouldn't even fight that' he smiled 'it's a good excuse for us since we can get the meal faster'

**I can't argue with that**

Scott walked away from the competition and went around the academy for while… he then got to a crowded area with a red carpet at the middle of the group

'I wonder what made everyone gather around?' he then saw a carriage enter the grounds 'okay that answers my question'

The vehicle stopped… the door opened by the driver, and out came an unexpected sight; the person was a girl about 17 years stepped down of her transport, she had pure white dress, a tiara on her purple hair and a scepter in hand signifying her status as royal authority, every student sighed dreamily at the girl, she was truly a sight to behold….

Scott was gaping at the girl, he was actually surprised to see that one so young who would carry the burden of ruling a kingdom.

'Something must've happened if she were take the heavy responsibilities of a ruler like that' Scott thought seriously

After the young lady was escorted inside of the academy, to likely be placed in her room, while the students have thoughts for their exhibition tomorrow.

* * *

It was dark and Louise was looking at Scott seriously while said person was just smiling at her

"Are you even aware that the exhibition match is tomorrow" she said

"Of course I am" he answered "but don't worry Louise I already took care of that"

Louise was about to ask but a hooded figure came in unexpectedly

"Who are you!?" Louise pointed at the door

Without warning the hooded figure dashed forward and hugged her. The cloak was moved to reveal the girl that Scott met earlier

"At last" she smiled "we finally meet at last"

Louise pushed her back and is shocked to see who it is

"Y-your highness!" Louise quickly bowed down "I am not worthy"

The girl giggled "oh Louise" she smiled "there's no need to be formal"

The two are smiling at each other while Scott was not having a clue on what he's seeing

"Um excuse me" he said "can either of you explain what's going on"

Louise quickly glared at her familiar "HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO IS WITH US?!"

"I do but, can you please explain" he asked politely

The girl giggled at the duo's antics and placed her hand on Louise's shoulder "its okay Louise. He just wants to know" she stepped in front of Scott and introduced herself

"I am Henrietta de Tristain" she spoke "daughter of the queen and king of Tristain and future ruler of the kingdom"

Scott smiled at Henrietta, this was one of the few nobles who were actually _willing_ to make _their own_ decisions, after introductions were made the princess left the room back to her private bedroom and gave words of luck to her friend for the Familiar Exhibition Match tomorrow.

Morning came by and the stage was set up by the professors for the exhibition match. Mages and their Familiars prepared for this event were anxious to start since they'll be showing the skills to the princess of Tristain.

* * *

Scott and Louise were walking around the area

"Why are we here again?" Louise asked

"I need to find Guiche" Scott answered

"Why?"

"Because he's the only one I know who can make golems"

They found Guiche but he didn't notice since he is busy taking care of his familiar which is a giant mole

"Guiche" Scott called to him

The blond mage went stiff at hearing his voice then he turned slowly to see his fear looking at him

"W-what can I do for you Sir Scott?" he gulped

"Relax will ya?" Scott smiled "I just need a few golems from you"

"How many do you need?"

"Hmm" Scott thought for awhile and answered "about five"

"That won't be a problem" Guiche smiled

"Good" Scott smiled back "oh and summon them after my transformation"

* * *

The exhibition was intense… one show after the other each familiar trying hard to get the crowed and judges praise most of them were satisfying while few didn't get much of the attention, and now it was Scott's turn.

Most of the students heard that Louise's familiar was carrying an unusual power. Most of them thought that Louise faked the contract and paid him to be one. A few other students including the princess were curious about this familiar and wished to see it themselves.

At the stage was Jean Colbert and he used a loudening spell to amplify his voice so everyone can hear him.

"Okay everyone since this will be nearing our final contestants" Colbert announced "one of them has decided to use a bigger area. So please turn to the right to see the performance"

Everyone faced the right to see Scott smiling at them. All were wondering what is planning but the boy continued to smile while showing his belt and rings.

"Hennn-shin!" he declared making his transformation

**Set! Open!**

A yellow magic circle flew out of his belt and moved back changing his form

**L-I-O-N...LION!**

When Scott transformed into Beast most of the audience were surprised that someone can use a spell without a wand. Henrietta just looked on feeling more curious continued to watch.

After Scott donned his armor, 5 of Guiche's Valkyries surrounded him, when one of them attacked he dodged and made knee strike at it making a dent on the golem. Another came with a spear ready to strike, he dodged again and slammed the Valkeryie into the ground.

The third Valkyrie came from behind and Scott rolled away and he pulled out his Dice saber and blocked the fourth Valkeryie's attack and kicked the last Valkyrie away.

Everyone watched intensely on Scott, they never had thought that he could keep up so well against 5 golems.

Scott was surrounded by the golems around him. He placed a ring over his right finger and punched it on the ring slot.

**Falco! Go! Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco!**

He extended his right arm; an orange cape covered it with a falcon head as a shoulder pad.

Scott jumped into the air dodging the group attack and to everyone's surprise he was _flying_. He dove down delivering several slashes on his targets making them stagger and landed a few feet away from them.

"Time for the final course" he spun the wheel on his weapon and punched his ring on the side.

**Five! Saber strike!**

Scott slashed his saber releasing 5 falcons with each one attacking a golem. At the end of the attack the Valkyries were destroyed releasing the magic in a yellow magic circle before moving too Scott's belt eating them.

"Thanks for the food" he sighed in content and closed the doors on his belt changing him back to normal.

He looked toward the audience and judges who just stared at him in shock and surprise. Scott smiled at them

"And that's all I will show to you"

Scott walked away with Louise who followed behind him.

* * *

The two were now away from the Exhibition match with Louise smiling widely

"The match will be ours"

"I doubt that" Scott sighed "after all Tabitha could do a better job since she has a _dragon_ as her familiar"

When Louise was about to counter that, the two heard a loud crashing noise.

"What was that?" the girl asked in surprise

"It came from over there" Scott pointed to the sound

The two of them ran to the source of the loud sound

'I can feel danger again' Scott thought while he ran with Louise 'but danger is opportunity'

**It seems that I can have another meal today** Chimera smiled


End file.
